Heat
by ZutaraianAlways
Summary: Zuko’s eaten a plant that sends him into heat. Who should happen by but his greatest enemy Katara of the water tribe? Oddly enough she only wants to help. Rated for lemons. Zutara ZxK Zuko x Katara !


Heat

Summary: Zuko's eaten a plant that sends him into heat. Who should happen by but his greatest enemy- Katara of the water tribe? Oddly enough she only wants to help. Rated for mature situations (sex). Zutara ZxK Zuko x Katara !!!

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own Avatar or any of the characters. If I did Zutara would be a reality and the movie would not.

Author's Note: Hey! It's Blu for the first time ever! Yes I actually decided to complete something- even if it's just a short one-shot. And of course its all Zutara! Please R&R but keep the criticism constructive!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zuko forced down the bitter herb- it was better than nothing, and nothing was all he had had for the past few days. At least his knowledge of the local flora had improved- unlike his uncle's. More than once the tea-obsessed old man had used the wrong plant to make his precious tea- often with very disturbing side affects.

A sudden pain shot through Zuko's gut and he clutched at his stomach as he kneeled over. A foreign heat began to build at the base of his stomach, but Zuko wasn't using his firebending. Zuko began to sweat as the heat spread throughout his body. Zuko writhed on the forest floor- too far from camp to call for his uncle.

"Zuko?" The surprised and all too familiar voice of the young water bending girl came from the direction of the stream he had just come from. She was the absolute last person he wanted to see in this state. She stepped closer, her face reflecting her concern. Suddenly Zuko became very aware of his need. Zuko curled into a ball, trying to regain his control and composure. "Zuko are you alright?" Katara took another step closer. Another wave of heat and need washed over him and Zuko cried out- uncurling and lying plaint on the ground. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? It was taking all of his strength to not throw himself at her.

"Get…away." He moaned, his hands digging into the earth above his head.

"Zuko you're sick. This is no time for your stupid pride."

"No…I-I can't stop…it. Please! ... Please get away…while you can." Zuko pleaded with her, gritting his teeth as he fought to remain in control. Why did she have to be so god damn thoughtful?

"Zuko just hold still. I'm a healer, and enemy or not I heal the wounded and the sick. So stop worrying." Her hand reached out and brushed his bare shoulder. Her mere touch caused the blaze that was eating him from within to ignite into an inferno. The plant's heat consumed him and he lost the last of his control.

With amazing strength and speed Zuko grabbed her and pulled her down, rolling on top of her. Katara could feel the heat coming off of his body in waves. Surprise and then fear took over. Stunned she looked up into his face. His golden eyes shone brilliantly, and yet they seemed vacant-empty. Except, she thought she saw a flicker of what she could only describe as despair.

In seconds Zuko had ripped off both of their shirts as well as her skirt and leggings. She tried to push him off her but he was far too strong. He reached down to tear off her bra when he stopped. His eyes closed and his brow creased. "No! Katara- run! Please get away. Please!" She grabbed his arm. "Zuko stop it!" His eyes flew open and a hunger burned behind them- overwhelming any trace of the despair she thought she had seen before.

He pinned her arms to the ground and smashed his lips to hers. Katara's eyes went wide. His tongue pressed against her lips, seeking entrance. Surrendering to the passion Katara closed her eyes and parted her lips. His lips never left hers as his hands began undressing her again. At last her bindings fell away. He pulled away from their kiss to admire her. Her breathing came harder now and he watched, transfixed, as her breasts rose and fell. When he could stand it no longer he leaned down and captured one of her perfect nipples in his mouth. Katara hitched a breath and then moaned as he sucked first gently and then harder. He moved to her other breast and then back to her mouth.

"Zuko…" she breathed. He deepened his kiss and suddenly he brought his knee between her legs, pushing against her hot entrance. Katara moaned loudly and he pushed faster, making her spread her legs unconsciously. Never letting his mouth leave her for more than a moment Zuko struggled out of his pants and undergarments. Now the only thing separating them was her underwear. In a moment that was gone, too.

He gazed at her plaint and uncovered form with hungry eyes. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, getting a deep moan and a shiver from her. He removed his knee from between her legs and kneeled over her. Positioning himself at her entrance. He paused and then pushed inside.

"No!" A voice screamed in Zuko's mind. This was wrong! She hadn't given her consent! The very last shred of his consciousness broke free and he stopped himself just an inch inside. "Katara-" He breathed. "Katara please! Say it! Say its okay!" The passion within him grew as her hot, wet entrance throbbed around him- just a few more inches and he'd be fully inside her. "Say it!" He pleaded, fighting the heat.

"Zuko.." Katara moaned, "Please…do it. Its…okay.."

With a sigh Zuko surrendered and pushed past her barrier. Katara cried out- it hurt! Zuko waited for her to adjust and then set a steady tempo. Starting slowly he built up speed until they came together- yelling each other's name. Their voices seemed to form one word, "Zutara!"

As Zuko came the fire that was eating him began to ebb away, and as Zuko's consciousness returned the full weight of the situation hit him. He had taken her virtue. He had bedded his greatest enemy! He turned away from her, tears of anger running down his face as he punched the ground with white-knuckled fists.

"Zuko." Her hand touched his shoulder gently and he turned to look at her. Katara's brilliant blue eyes shone with concern. She took in the pain in his eyes and the tears on his face and realized that she could not hate him for something he could not control. He had held back until she gave her consent and she had seen how much that cost him. And he had shown her passion like nothing she had experienced before. So as she realized her forgiveness she also realized that he had taken more than her virtue, he had stolen her heart as well.

Wanting to comfort him Katara leaned in and kissed him gently, sweetly before pulling away. "It's ok, Zuko." She whispered. All the pain that had filled his eyes a moment before left with her quiet words. His eyes shone with relief and without thinking he drew her into a deep hug-a hug that Katara returned with equal force. Katara's head rested on his chest and she could hear his strong heart beat.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees and Katara shivered- made very aware of her nakedness. Tenderly Zuko pulled her closer, wrapping a blanket of warmth around them. For once they were safe, away from the war and the world and the judgment of all the people in it. And so Katara and Zuko fell asleep together. In her sleep Katara smiled…Zuko had finally said her name.

The End

Author's Note: Yes I know it was fast and there was a lot of OOC ness. This is my first post so please let me know what you think!


End file.
